


Making the Effort

by Illiad_And_Oddity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiad_And_Oddity/pseuds/Illiad_And_Oddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust Ren to treat Valentine's Day like a matter of life and death.</p>
<p>Written for the DMMD Valentines exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mofspades in the dmmd valentines exchange! Hope you enjoy it.

Trust Ren to treat Valentine's Day like a matter of life and death.

Okay, Aoba knew that was an exaggeration, but Ren was completely serious and utterly determined to do everything 'right' for the holiday. He had two different chocolate recipes, dark and milk, with three different kinds of fillings. It was undoubtedly overkill, but it was sweet and Ren's enthusiasm had rubbed off on Aoba. 

When Aoba asked about how extensive his plans were getting, Ren's expression had gotten very serious as he said, “I want our chocolates to be the best that he receives.”

And really, who could argue with that? Koujaku got mountains of chocolates from his fans every year. He was certain to say that Aoba and Ren's were the best no matter what they were like, because Koujaku was the kind of person who would always say things like that, but that was no reason not to try.

So February twelfth found Aoba and Ren in the kitchen preparing the chocolates, since the recipe for the raspberry filled truffles called for them to chill overnight, as Ren had quite sensibly not wanted to be putting the finishing touches on the chocolate the hour before they took it to Koujaku's house.

The kitchen was very warm, since the stove had been on for the last hour, and Aoba was sweating. Everything smelled wonderful, though, and the first batch of chocolate had cooled enough for Ren to decorate it. Ren was carefully adding little stripes and swirls to the top of each piece, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration as he worked.

The Allmate Ren was sitting on the kitchen table, holding the printouts with the recipe in his mouth so that they could easily check them. It wasn't exactly necessary, they could have easily just pulled up the recipes on their coils, but Ren liked to give the Allmate things to do.

“He's still programmed to want to be helpful,” Ren had pointed out.

Aoba's usual thought when Ren was being so cute was to take a picture of him and send it to Koujaku, but he had to refrain for now since Ren wanted to surprise Koujaku with the chocolate. He could tell Koujaku about it later.

“Do you think I could write Koujaku's name on the top of this?” Ren asked suddenly, “I can get some pretty fine lines...”

“I don't think you'd have enough room for both kanji,” Aoba replied with a smile, “But he'd probably be thrilled if you drew some hearts.”

“That's a good idea!” Ren said brightly, turning his attention back to the chocolates, “I'll do that for these last few.”

“Don't forget we have the second batch in the fridge,” Aoba reminded him, “We've made a lot of chocolate today.”

“I know,” Ren said. He looked down at the tray of freshly-decorated chocolates and went faintly pink. “Maybe I did go a little overboard...”

“You went totally overboard,” Aoba agreed, and leaned over to kiss Ren's cheek. “But I think it's cute and so will Koujaku.”

Ren went even pinker, “I just wanted to make it special...”

Aoba just smiled, and kissed him again.

By the time they had finished, the thirty best-looking chocolates were safely nestled in a nice box, and Aoba and Ren had eaten so many of the extras that they'd spoiled their dinner. Even though Aoba had never been the kind of person to care much about Valentines Day, he was looking forward to giving the results of the day's work to Koujaku.

He was looking forward to just  _seeing_ Koujaku. He hadn't seen him for two days, and wouldn't see him for another two. For reasons Aoba didn't fully understand, the days before Valentines Day were particularly busy for Koujaku. He suspected it was in part because some of the girls would try to give Koujaku their chocolate early, as a way to make it stand out. The rest probably wanted to make sure they looked their best for Valentines Day dates. 

He sighed, picked up his coil, and typed a quick message to Koujaku.

'I hope none of your customers are trying to steal you away. Ren and I miss you. We'll see you on Valentines Day, right?'

He didn't have to wait long for a response – he wondered if Koujaku was between customers, or if he'd taken a break to reply.

'Of course! There's no one else I'd rather spend the day with. There's no need to be jealous. No matter how nice my customers may be, you and Ren are still my number ones!'

Aoba smiled despite himself, and Ren looked at him.

“Koujaku?” he asked.

“Yeah. He's being a dork again.”

Ren smiled, “Tell him I love him and I'm looking forward to seeing him.”

Aoba gave Ren a fond smile in return and typed, 'Hippo. Ren says he loves you, and he's really looking forward to Valentines Day.'

The response was a single image file, which Aoba opened. It was a close up of Koujaku's hands as he made a heart shape with them. Aoba groaned out loud and covered his face with his hand. How had he ended up with such an  _embarrassing_ boyfriend?

“What?” Ren asked.

Wordlessly, Aoba showed him the picture and Ren smiled brightly.

“That's so sweet.”

Of course Ren would think so. He liked all of Koujaku's sappy romantic moves. But really, it was cute that he did. Ren was always so earnest, and never hesitated when it came to showing how he felt about his lovers. Aoba wasn't as good at that, at least not with Koujaku. It wasn't that he hated Koujaku's sappiness – in fact, he know that he'd miss it if Koujaku ever stopped, even if he wouldn't admit it – but it was just so  _embarrassing_ . Aoba sighed, and laid back on the bed. Ren laid down next to him, cuddling up with a little sigh of his own.

“We'll see him day after tomorrow,” Ren said.

“Yeah,” Aoba replied, “Y'know, I'm glad Koujaku has you as well as me.”

Ren gave him a curious look.

“I mean... someone who really appreciates all that sappy, romantic stuff he does,” Aoba elaborated, “I feel like he'd get discouraged if he had only me to do that for.”

“Don't be ridiculous!” Ren cried, pulling back to fix Aoba with a disbelieving look, “Koujaku loves you!”

“I know he does, that's not what I meant. I mean... he's romantic and affectionate and I... get embarrassed and make fun of him when he does that for me. So I'm glad he's got someone who would spend all day making six kinds of fancy chocolates for him. I'm no good at gestures like that. And Koujaku deserves to be appreciated. Even though he's a sappy hippo.” Aoba finished it with a joke, trying to lighten the conversation a bit.

“Hmm.” Ren's expression was thoughtful. “I don't think he feels unappreciated. By you or me. You and Koujaku have always teased each other. He likes making you flustered. That's why he does that kind of thing so often.”

Aoba made a noncommittal noise in response.

“But if you're concerned that you don't show Koujaku your appreciation enough, then perhaps doing something special for him on Valentines Day would make you feel better?” Ren suggested.

“Probably,” Aoba conceded. He did want to show Koujaku how much he loved and valued him. He should do something special.

But what?

~

It was embarrassing, Aoba thought, taking a look at himself in the mirror, but he did look good and Koujaku would like it. Ren, too. Going out shopping without letting Ren know his plans yesterday had been tricky, but it would be worth it to surprise him.

“Aoba!” Ren called up the stairs, “Are you ready to go yet?”

“Almost, hang on just a minute!” Aoba called, and hurriedly pulled on his pants. There was no backing out of it now.

He quickly combed his hair, grabbed the bag containing his other gift, and hurried down the stairs, where Ren was waiting with the box of chocolates in his hands and an eager expression on his face.

“Alright, I'm ready,” Aoba said, smiling. He poked his head into the living room, where Tae was watching TV and said, “We're going to Koujaku's. We're... probably spending the night.”

She knew about them, and Aoba knew that she knew, but sometimes he still felt awkward when it came to acknowledging it to his grandmother, even obliquely like that. She didn't really mind, since Aoba was clearly happy, but she did find the whole situation a little odd, so they all tried to keep it reasonably discreet.

Tae gave him a glance and sighed, “Alright. If you change your mind and come home tonight, deal with finding dinner on your own.”

“Okay, Granny,” Aoba said brightly, “See you tomorrow!”

“Have fun,” she said, and turned her attention back to the news.

Aoba held Ren's hand as they walked to Koujaku's apartment. There were some other couples out walking, too, but not many since it was so cold. The cafe between the Seragaki house and Koujaku's apartment looked very crowded, and Aoba was glad that they weren't trying to go on a date today.

When they arrived, the door opened before Aoba could even knock on it, and Koujaku reached out to pull him inside and into a tight hug.

“Happy Valentines Day, Aoba!” he said brightly, “I've missed you this week!”

Aoba let out a squeak of protest, and Koujaku released him and gave Ren a hug, too.

“Happy Valentines Day, Koujaku,” Ren said, grinning from ear to ear, “We made you chocolates.”

“You did? That's so sweet of you.”

Ren held out the box to Koujaku with such puppy-like excitement that Aoba imagined that he could see a tail wagging furiously behind him. Koujaku accepted it with a smile, and gestured towards the kitchen, “Would either of you like a hot drink? I've got water heating for tea.”

“That would be great, thanks,” Aoba said, removing his shoes and stepping out of the genkan.

He entered the kitchen behind Koujaku and paused, noticing something – or rather: nothing. Last year at Valentines Day, Koujaku had been given so many boxes and bags of chocolate he'd brought half of them to the Seragaki house to share. 'So that none of their hard work goes to waste,' Koujaku had explained, but in hindsight it was pretty obvious that Koujaku had been doing his own subtle flirting with Aoba and Ren.

This year, there was only one box of chocolates on the kitchen table. Aoba recognized the packaging as coming from the fancy chocolatier's shop on Aoyagi street.

Koujaku set Ren's box of chocolates down on the table and picked up the other box. He held it out to them with a smile.

“These are for you two,” he said, looking a little sheepish, “I hope you don't mind that I bought them instead of making them from scratch. The batch I tried to make didn't turn out right and I just didn't have time to do a second one.”

“Oh, I don't mind at all!” Ren said brightly. He took a step forward and kissed Koujaku on the cheek.

“I'm... kind of surprised that you're not swimming in chocolate,” Aoba said, “You normally get a lot.”

“I did get some,” Koujaku admitted, looking a little embarrassed, but trying to hide it, “I rejected them, though. I mean, I'm not single anymore.”

Aoba laughed, “Ah, Ren, didn't I say you had nothing to worry about?”

“Hm?”

“This guy,” Aoba said, patting Ren on the shoulder, “knew you get a ton of chocolate every year, so he was absolutely determined that the chocolate we made had to be the best.”

“Really?” Koujaku said, looking back to Ren, “Well, if you worked so hard on them, then I'm sure they'd still be the best even if I hadn't turned down the other chocolate.”

Could Koujaku  _get_ any more corny? But Ren's entire face was pink with a very pleased blush, so Aoba didn't say anything. Koujaku was like that, and Ren enjoyed it. And besides, wasn't he trying to show how much he appreciated Koujaku today, corniness and all?

“He was so cute about it, too,” Aoba said, “I would've taken pictures for you, but he wanted to surprise you.”

“Of course he was cute,” Koujaku said brightly. He put his arm around Ren's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the nose, “Ren's always cute.”

“Thank you,” Ren said softly.

“Well, since you put so much work into these chocolates, I should try some, shouldn't I?” Koujaku sat down at the kitchen table and opened the box. “Wow, these look better than some of the chocolates I saw in the store!”

Ren beamed and the compliment, and began pointing out which chocolates were which. Koujaku dutifully tried one of each type, and praised them all as the best Valentines chocolates he'd ever received. Aoba would have thought he was just saying that to be a good boyfriend, but Koujaku seemed entirely sincere. His compliments always did.

Aoba found himself watching maybe a  _bit_ too intensely as Koujaku licked his fingertips. He had always found Koujaku's hands attractive, and the gesture was sexy, even if Koujaku wasn't trying to be provocative by it. He smiled to himself and picked up one of the caramel filled chocolates. 

“Here,” he said, raising it up to Koujaku's mouth, “Have another one.”

This time it was obvious that Koujaku knew he was being provocative, because he kept eye contact with Aoba as he leaned forward and opened his mouth. He licked Aoba's fingers as he took the chocolate from them. He chewed it and swallowed, very deliberately, never looking away.

“Delicious,” he said, licking his lips.

Aoba found himself blushing, but he wasn't going to let Koujaku fluster him this quickly.

“You really think so?” he asked.

“I wouldn't say it if I didn't think so,” Koujaku answered smoothly. “But you should know that they're good. Didn't you try any of them for yourselves?”

He picked up a chocolate from the box – one of the raspberry truffles – and offered it to Aoba the same way that Aoba had offered him the last one. His smile was teasing and seductive, and Aoba decided to rise to the bait. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't like taking advantage of opportunities to kiss Koujaku's fingers.

He hummed with pleasure as he accepted the chocolate, smiling at Koujaku as he did. A quick sideways glance showed him that Ren was watching their display with obvious interest.

“Ah, but I shouldn't eat _your_ chocolate when you got me and Ren some of our own,” Aoba said, pulling back as though nothing sensual at all had just occurred.

He opened the box that Koujaku had gotten them and pulled out a piece. “Here, Ren,” he said, holding it up to Ren's mouth, “Tell me how it is.”

Ren wasn't at all fooled, judging by how pink his cheeks had gotten, but he leaned forward and took the chocolate from Aoba. He didn't lick Aoba's fingers quite the same way Koujaku had, but his lips brushed them so that tingles shot right down Aoba's spine.

“It's very good,” Ren said, “There's some kind of wafer in it.”

“You try one,” he said, picking up a piece of milk chocolate and holding it out. Ren wasn't as skilled at the subtleties of flirting as Koujaku, but no one could ever say he was a slow learner. Aoba took the chocolate, and gently sucked the tip of Ren's finger, where it had melted on his skin. He felt Ren shiver, and smiled at him. Yes, this day was definitely off to a good start.

The game continued for two more pieces of chocolate, then the mood was rather abruptly broken by the tea kettle coming to a boil, making both Aoba and Ren jump with surprise. Koujaku laughed at them and got to his feet to go take the kettle off the stove. 

“Would you two still like tea?” he asked. “Or are you doing a perfectly good job of warming yourselves up?”

“I can think of some things I would like more than tea right now,” Ren murmured.

“Oh?” Koujaku asked, in a falsely innocent tone, “Like what?”

“Like you. And Aoba. And to be in your nice big bed with you and Aoba,” Ren said, somehow not even blushing despite his blunt words.

There was no way Aoba could possibly keep his composure after Ren had gone and said something like  _that_ . He could feel himself turning bright red and he ducked his head to try and hide it. Unsuccessfully, he was sure, because his ears and neck were probably as red as his face.

“I've missed you this week,” Ren continued blithely.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Ren,” Koujaku replied, and Aoba could _hear_ the smug smile in his voice, “Do you agree, Aoba?”

Aoba cleared his throat, trying to get himself under control. He had expected Ren to say something along those lines, after all, he just hadn't expected Ren to be so blunt about it. He had plans for what he wanted to do today, after all.

“Yeah,” he said, knowing that he was still red, “I actually... um, I have another gift for you two, and the bedroom is the right place for it.”

It was Koujaku's turn to turn bright red, and Aoba smirked at him. Making Koujaku lose his cool never stopped being entertaining. He got to his feet and picked up the small bag.

“Well, you've definitely piqued my curiosity,” Koujaku said, “Ren, do you know what he's up to?”

Ren shook his head, “No. He didn't tell me anything about this.” He looked intrigued.

Aoba smiled, hoping he looked more seductive than awkward or embarrassed. “Come with me, then.”

He led the way to Koujaku's bedroom, keenly aware of his lovers following behind him. He basically had them both wrapped around his finger right now, and he liked that feeling. Doing something this thought-out wasn't exactly normal for him, but Valentines day was very important to both of them. It was worth it to put the extra effort in to make them happy.

He stopped in front of the bed and turned around to face them. The naked lust in their gazes thrilled him to his core, and he smiled with anticipation as he opened the bag.

He handed the object inside to Koujaku, who took it and looked at it curiously.

“Lube?” he asked, turning the bottle over in his hands. He blinked in surprise at the label, and said incredulously, “ _Chocolate-flavored_?”

Aoba blushed again, “It, uh... seemed appropriate for today. I figured that we could try it, and if we don't like it we can go back to using our regular stuff.”

Ren smiled, “Well, I have no objections.”

He took a step closer, but Aoba held up a hand to stop him. “That wasn't the gift,” he said quickly, “I found it yesterday and decided to get it as well.”

Ren gave him a curious look, and Aoba gulped. They were going to see either way, there was no way to chicken out now.

Shyly, he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, revealing the lacy blue panties he had bought so nervously the day before. They had come with matching bra and thigh-high socks, but Aoba was only wearing the latter. He had tried on the bra in the privacy of the bathroom and quickly discarded the idea, since it had looked ridiculous over his flat chest. The panties and socks were obviously enough, judging by the way his lovers were staring at him.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked.

Koujaku was the first one to move, wrapping one arm around Aoba's waist and pulling him into a hungry kiss. Aoba quickly found himself moaning into Koujaku's mouth and holding onto his arms for balance. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed Koujaku until this exact moment. He felt a little bit dazed when Koujaku pulled back.

“You look incredible,” he said heatedly. He grabbed the hem of Aoba's shirt and tugged it upward, and Aoba raised his arms to let Koujaku remove it.

Koujaku took a step back and looked at Aoba admiringly, “Ah, Aoba, how can I possibly open my gift when the wrapping is so pretty?”

Aoba blushed, “Hippo.”

Ren pulled Aoba into his arms and pressed a kiss to his neck, just below his ear. Aoba could feel that Ren was already getting hard, the evidence was pressing against his hip.

“I'm sure we can find some things to do without Aoba having to take this off,” he said, his hand drifting lower to fondle Aoba's bottom. “You went to such effort, taking it off too quickly would be such a waste.”

He pushed Aoba towards the bed, and Aoba let himself be herded. He'd known that they would like this. They both looked like they could barely keep themselves in check, and it gave Aoba a very heady sense of power. He could make them react so strongly without really that much effort...

With a smile, he dropped carefully to his knees. Ren froze above him, and Aoba looked up at him.

“Something like this?” he asked, reaching up to undo the button of his pants. Feeling his confidence growing, he leaned forward to catch the zipper in his teeth and pull it down, causing Ren to make an absolutely _fascinating_ noise somewhere above him.

He heard Koujaku mutter behind him, “Holy shit.”

Aoba looked over his shoulder to see Koujaku staring at him, with his hand over his mouth and nose.

“Don't get a nosebleed, Koujaku,” he teased, making Koujaku sputter indignantly.

“You little-! That was one time!”

Aoba laughed, and beckoned Koujaku closer. Koujaku's scowl quickly disappeared, and he looked excited as he stood next to Ren. He was still holding the bottle of lube loosely in one hand, so Aoba took it from him and opened it. He squeezed some out onto his fingers and gave it an experimental sniff. It certainly smelled like chocolate, and the texture wasn't weird or sticky. He shrugged internally and pulled Ren's cock out of his pants, giving it a few strokes, spreading the lube over his cock. Ren was almost fully erect already – it didn't take much to get him excited. He'd probably been half-hard since they'd started feeding each other in the kitchen.

“Aoba!” Ren gasped.

With his free hand, Aoba tugged at Koujaku's waistband. “Come on, Koujaku,” he said, “I've got two hands.”

Never let it be said that Koujaku couldn't take a hint. He pulled his pants down so fast he almost lost his balance, and moaned when Aoba wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump it gently. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, jerking off both of them at the same time. It was hard to focus on both of them, but neither Ren nor Koujaku seemed to have any complaints about his technique.

“God, Aoba, you're amazing,” Koujaku breathed.

Aoba thought that Koujaku was easily impressed. He could do better. He moved forward and took the head of Ren's cock in his mouth, sucking on it like he'd sucked on Ren's fingers earlier. Ren moaned loudly, and Aoba felt very satisfied with himself. The lube didn't taste as good as it smelled, but it wasn't awful and certainly didn't make giving Ren a blowjob any less enjoyable.

He couldn't quite believe he was doing this, let alone that he was enjoying it so much. Wearing lingerie, on his knees sucking off one man while giving a handjob to another. This was practically acting out a porno, and somehow  _that_ thought just made him more aroused. He moaned around Ren's cock.

Koujaku's hand settled on his head, his fingers tangling in his hair and tugging – not hard enough to be painful, but enough to send tingles straight down his spine. Aoba let Koujaku pull him away from Ren, and he took Koujaku's cock in his mouth instead with no hesitation. He rarely admitted it aloud, but his lovers being controlling and moving him around as they pleased during sex turned him on more than anything else. He loved knowing that they wanted him that much.

“Koujaku...” Ren protested, but didn't say anything more. Aoba heard the soft smack of lips from above him. A quick glance up showed that Koujaku was kissing Ren deeply, and Aoba moaned softly again.

After a moment, Ren's cock nudged the side of his mouth and Ren murmured, “Aoba... me too, please?”

Aoba might have laughed if his mouth weren't full. Always so polite, even when he was asking for something so lewd. He let Koujaku's cock slide out of his mouth and went back to Ren's, making both of them moan. Even with all the things they had done together, Aoba had rarely ever felt so wanted as he did now, with his lovers competing over who got to have his mouth.

He was so hard. He wanted to touch himself, to relieve some of the pressure building in his groin, but he couldn't neglect Koujaku or Ren. Not while they were being so insistent. Besides, he knew from experience that having to wait for his release made it feel much more intense in the end.

He relaxed his throat and took Ren deeper into his mouth, humming around his cock. Ren bucked his hips involuntarily, almost making Aoba choke, but Aoba managed to keep his focus. He looked up at Ren, who was gazing down at him with a stunned, almost worshipful expression.

“Aoba,” he said, his voice rough, “Aoba, I love you.”

Aoba hummed again, figuring that Ren would probably recognize it as an “I love you too” even though Aoba couldn't speak.

“Aoba, you're so gorgeous,” Koujaku murmured, low and seductive. “I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so erotic like this, like there's nothing in the world you'd rather do than suck Ren's cock.”

Oh, fuck, there was no way Aoba was going to last now that Koujaku had started the dirty talk. He was embarrassingly weak to it.

“Seeing you like that makes me want to do so many things to you,” he continued, running his fingers through Aoba's hair.

Aoba couldn't resist, and pulled back from Ren long enough to ask, “Like what?”

“Why don't you finish Ren off first, and then I'll show you?”

Aoba shivered, and returned to sucking Ren's cock with renewed fervor. It was usually pretty easy for him to get Ren off this way, and this time was no exception, as he quickly had Ren twitching in his mouth and gasping his name over and over again.

“Aoba, I'm -”

That was all the warning Aoba got before Ren came with a loud groan, filling his mouth up. Aoba pulled back and looked up at Ren with a satisfied smile, making a show of licking his lips. Ren sat down on the bed with a heavy thump, like he'd completely lost control of his legs.

“You're amazing,” Koujaku said, holding his hand out to Aoba and helping him to his feet. He kissed Aoba tenderly, making goosebumps rise up on his arms.

Aoba deepened the kiss, and Koujaku's hands went to his behind, squeezing Aoba's ass firmly. Aoba squeaked in surprise when Koujaku suddenly lifted him up, and he wrapped his legs around Koujaku's waist.

He let out a very indignant squawk when Koujaku dropped him onto the bed, but had no time to complain. Koujaku was crouched over him, his eyes dark with lust as he ran his hands over Aoba's chest. He pinched Aoba's nipple, making him gasp.

“So sexy,” he murmured, “I never expected you to do something like this.”

“I knew you'd like it,” Aoba said, blushing a little. He was still surprised at himself for doing something this lewd... “Happy Valentines Day.”

Koujaku kissed him again, his hand sliding down Aoba's chest and stomach to gently rub his cock through the panties. Aoba moaned, arching up into Koujaku's touch.

“I love you,” Koujaku whispered as he pulled away. He looked over at Ren, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed and watching them intently, and smiled. “Hey, Ren, would you hold Aoba for me?”

Ren smiled back, moving onto the bed properly. He slid in behind Aoba and pulled him up into a sitting position, his back against Ren's chest.

“Like this?” he asked, taking hold of Aoba's hands and pulling them away, so that Aoba couldn't cover himself. Not that Aoba had any real urge to cover himself at the moment, but Ren putting him on _display_ like this was simultaneously embarrassing and very arousing.

“That's great,” Koujaku said, quickly getting to his feet. He untied his kimono and shrugged out of it, and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. God, he looked good. Aoba hoped he wasn't drooling.

He picked up the bottle of lube from where Aoba had left it on the floor, and opened it, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. “I should take a picture of you,” he murmured, climbing back onto the bed, “I don't think you've ever looked better.”

He ran his slick fingers down Aoba's stomach and into his panties, teasing the head of his cock. Aoba's hips jerked involuntarily and he moaned. Koujaku gave it another quick rub and then removed his hand, making Aoba whine at the loss. 

“So, what do you think?” Koujaku asked.

“Huh?”

“This lube. I like it. The texture is nice,” he said, almost conversationally, “It smells good, too.”

He tugged the panties slightly to the side and teased Aoba's hole with his fingertip. He looked up at Aoba with a smile. “I think... I'd like to fuck you without taking these off first. Does that sound good?”

“I want to see that,” Ren said, “I think it would be sexy.”

Koujaku chuckled, “That's two votes for yes. Aoba, are you going to veto?” He pushed the tip of his finger inside, enough to give Aoba some stimulation, but no relief.

“I don't care _how_ you do it, I just want you to fuck me,” Aoba whined, spreading his legs wider.

“You're cute when you're being demanding.”

Aoba choked on his retort as Koujaku pushed his finger into him, moaning loudly instead. He tried his best to relax his muscles as Koujaku prepared him, but it was hard with how eager he was. Ren's lips caressing his neck didn't exactly help, either. 

Koujaku was always slow and methodical when it came to prepping his lovers, and it drove Aoba crazy every time. Koujaku added a second finger and Aoba rolled his hips, trying to get him to go a little faster, but to no avail.

“You're so impatient, Aoba,” he teased, dropping a kiss onto Aoba's stomach. “But it's so cute, too. It just makes me want to tease you more.”

“Koujaku, don't be mean,” Ren chided. He released one of Aoba's hands and reached down, pressing his palm against Aoba's cock through the panties. “He must be desperate by now.”

Aoba  _was._ He was sandwiched between his lovers, almost painfully hard, and Koujaku was going so  _slow_ . Ren's hand on his cock helped, but not enough.

“Please,” he begged, “I need it. Please, Koujaku... fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Koujaku swore. He pulled his fingers out of Aoba's ass, making him whine at the loss. “How can I possibly say no when you ask me like that?”

He moved closer, tugging the panties to the side to expose Aoba's hole. Aoba wondered how lewd he must look to them right now, but the thought only aroused him more. He  _wanted_ to be lewd for his lovers. He didn't care how embarrassing it was, he wanted them to know how good they made him feel, even when they were driving him crazy.

He felt like crying with relief when Koujaku lined his cock up with Aoba's hole and gently pushed in. Koujaku let out a groan, holding still and letting Aoba adjust.

“You feel so good,” he murmured.

Aoba all but screamed when Koujaku started to move. It still wasn't as hard or fast as he would have preferred, but it was enough, especially with Ren continuing to stroke his cock through the panties.

“Harder!” he begged, and Koujaku obliged, thrusting into him with enough strength that Aoba saw stars behind his eyes. “Fuck! More, please...”

“So aroused already?” Ren asked, his voice low and seductive in Aoba's ear, “Did you get like this from sucking my cock, or is Koujaku just that good?”

“Yes!” Aoba gasped, not caring if it made any sense or not. Ren laughed, and kissed his cheek.

“I love how much you love us,” Ren said, “I love to see how far you'll go to make us happy.”

Aoba didn't think he could last long like this, with Ren whispering such sweet things in his ear and Koujaku fucking him so intensely. He was going to embarrass himself if he came so quickly.  He tried desperately to think of something gross, but nothing was coming to mind.

“You look so sexy, Aoba,” Ren continued, “I could watch Koujaku fucking you all day.” He kissed Aoba's ear, and caught the lobe between his teeth and gently tugged it.

That was enough to undo him. He came with a wail, spilling cum all over his stomach and Ren's hand.

He went slack, collapsing back against Ren's chest and enjoying the way it felt as Koujaku fucked him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Ren made a satisfied sound, and lifted his dirtied hand up to Aoba's mouth. Aoba licked it automatically, and heard Koujaku make a strangled noise.

Koujaku stiffened, and reached for Aoba's hand. He squeezed it tight as he came, as always. He carefully pulled out – Aoba had a vague worry about whether the panties would stain, but decided he didn't care – and collapsed heavily onto Aoba, apparently entirely unconcerned about the mess on Aoba's stomach.

“Love you,” he murmured, tilting his head up to give Aoba a kiss.

“Love you too,” Aoba said. He was beginning to catch his breath, “Shower?”

“Cuddling first,” Ren said firmly.

“But -”

“Nope. Cuddles,” Koujaku agreed, wrapping his arms tightly around both Aoba and Ren. “I missed you two. Besides, it's Valentines Day. You have to cuddle. It's the rules.”

Aoba laughed, “Oh it is, hmm?”

“Yes. You have to cuddle for at least ten minutes after Valentines Day sex,” Koujaku said with a smile, “It's a very important rule.”

“Hippo,” Aoba said affectionately. He turned his head and kissed the only part of Ren he could reach, which happened to be his wrist. “That was great.”

“It was a very nice gift,” Ren agreed. “It's not something I ever expected you to do.”

Aoba blushed, his sense of embarrassment beginning to return now that he wasn't too aroused to care. “I just... wanted to do something special today.”

“Well, you certainly did that,” Koujaku laughed cheerfully, “I can't wait to see how you top it for White Day!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're planning something good for White Day, too, Koujaku.


End file.
